supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Garton Family/Transcript
Reloving Line of Credit Submission Reel see Rina Crying for her Elsa Doll Rina:I Need my Elsa Doll Back Julia:Supernanny please come and put our family back together again Introduction Observation Begins Stella: "Observations began when Rina wanted to watch Tweenies, but Sophie is watching Danger Mouse." Rina: "I want to watch Tweenies, please." Sophie: "No, Rina. I'm watching Danger Mouse. Just leave me alone." Rina: "I NEED THAT DAMN REMOTE!!! Julia: "Rina, I have to tell you something. Your sister is trying to watch Danger Mouse." is playing on his educational IPad as he's only 2 Rina: "I WANT TO WATCH TWEENIES, MOMMY!!!!" Julia: "No, it's not your turn." Rina: "I DON'T LIKE TAKING TURNS, BECAUSE IT'S BORING!!!" Julia: "Rina, keep this tantrum and your Cinderella costume is in toy jail." Rina: "I WANT TWEEEENEEEEES!" Julia: "I'm sick of this shit, Rina!" Rina: "I WANT TO WATCH TWEENIES!" Julia: "KNOCK IT OFF OF ELSE I WILL CALL YOUR FATHER!!!" Rina: "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" Sophie: "Mom, I just can't take it anymore!" bursts in tears Julia: "It's okay, Sophie, I'll handle your naughty sister. Rina, please stop this behavior. You are making your sister feel bad." Rina: "NO!!!! I HATE YOU!!!! GO DIE IN A PLANE CRASH!!!!!!" Lunchtime Stella: "Whilist Mom was making lunch for the kids, Rina decided to listen to her Frozen CD through her Frozen CD player." hear Do You Wanna Build a Snowman playing Rina (singing): "Elsa? Do you wanna build a snowman? Come on, let's go and play." Sophie: "Rina, you've have been singing that song for about...100 times already!" Simon: "MUMMA! SOPHIE WISTENS TO FWOZEN MEYUSIC AGAAAIWN!" Rina: Snitch!!! (Begins beating Simon with a belt) Julia: "Rina, Sophie and Simon getting annoyed. Can you please stop? Please sing a different one." turns on something else Julia: "Thank you." hear Let it Go playing Rina (singing): "The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen." holds her Twilight Sparkle plush to cover her ears Julia (calling): "Lunch, kids!" Went Downstairs gives Rina her sippy cup Rina: "Thank you." Naptime Julia: "Rina, it's time for you to take a nap." Rina: "NO, I WANT TO WATCH SOFIA!!!!" Julia: "No, you have to take a nap!" Minutes Later Rina: "I DON'T WANNA TAKE A NAP!!!!!" goes on her IPad and begins watching Tangled Before Ever After goes inside Rina's Room Julia: "Back to bed, missy! No IPad during naptime or else you will lose your Princess Tiana doll, so you need to be in bed and have a nap." Rina: "NO!" Julia: "That's it!" puts Rina's Princess Tiana doll in Toy Jail Julia: "Lie down until naptime is done! I'm not playing games with you, Rina!" Rina: "I'M NOT TAKING A NAP, YOU BIG, FAT, STUPID...." Julia: "LIE DOWN AND TAKE A NAP, RINA!!!! IT'S REAL SIMPLE!!!!!" Rina: "NO!" slaps Julia repeatedly. She loses it Julia: "YOU'RE NOT GETTING YOUR PRINCESS TIANA DOLL BACK BECAUSE YOU ARE HITTING ME, AND YOU ARE NOT GETTING HER BACK UNTIL NAPTIME'S DONE!!!!!" starts hitting Julia with a belt Julia: "Just you wait till your father gets home to you!" DinnerTime Stella: "Before dinnertime, Dad came home." Ken: "Hi, I'm Ken. And you must be Stella." is drinking out of her sippy cup Ken: "Hi, Rina." Sophie:"Dad, Rina sang all of the Tweenies songs and me and Simon can't take it anymore!!!" breaks down crying Ken: "It doesn't matter, Sophie! She likes Tweenies!!!!!" Bedtime Stella:Its Bedtime but Rina wants to watch Tweenies is playing on his IPod Touch and Sophie is Reading a Book Rina:I WANT TO WATCH TWEENIES Julia:WELL YOU'RE NOT HAVING IT! NOW DON'T BE STUPID AND GET INTO BED PLEASE! Rina:SHUT YOUR MOUTH AND LET ME WATCH TTTTWWWEEEENNNNNNIIIIEEEESSSSS Puts Rinas Belle Costume into Toy Jail sneeks into Kens Office and put her Tweenies Night Time Magic DVD in Kens Laptop Julia:Rina needs to be in bed Ken:I Don't Know where Rina is Stella:What I'm just seeing Rina is in her dads study and watching Tweenies Ken:Why you are doing here Rina:I Just want to Watch Tweenies Julia:Get out of Daddys Work Takes out Rinas Tweenies Night Time Magic and put it back in the case and drags her upstairs to her room and Ken Puts Seapony Pinkie Pie to Toy Jail Parents Meeting House Rules Stella:Ok Number 1 is taking turns because its very important to take turns,Next one is No More Pacifiers or Sippy cup,Ok and the last rule is Helping out including Mummy and Daddy Stella:The Next Thing is the reward chart and for you girls i got you a princess reward chart and for Simon I got you a cars one and the last thing I got you is a chore sticker chart Rina:I Got Tweenies which has Bella and Fizz Sophie:And I got Rapunzel Stella:This for you Simon I got you a Top Wing One SIMON: BWOOOOODY! SWEEEEEFT! PENNNEEEEH! WOOOOOD! Julia:The Kids love their Charts Chill Out Zone Stella;After Laying down the rules when Rina Wants to Watch Tweenies but Mum wants to go shopping Julia:Rina shoes and socks on please Rina:I Wanna watch Tweenies Julia:We are going now the quicker we go the quicker you come back you can watch Tweenies Again Rina:Im not going Julia:Please I cant leave you Home of your Own Stella:Give her a warning if she don't she will be placed in the Chill out zone Julia:Youre are going to the Chill out Zone for not listening,Thats it Chill Out Zone Turns the TV Off Puts Rina in the Chill Out Zone Julia:You will stay here and now I'm taking your DVDs away Puts Rinas Princess and The Frog DVD in Toy Jail Eats Hershey's Milk Chocolate Bar Julia:No Chocolate In Chill Out Zone Rina: leave me alone, poopy butt! Puts Rina's Minnie Mouse Coloring Book into Toy Jail Escapes from the Chill Out Zone and goes to her room and watch Doc McStuffins on her Disney Princess TV Julia:Please Turn off Doc McStuffins You Need to be Back in the Chill Out Zone Rina: Get away from me, you silly wanker!!! Puts Rina Back in the Chill Out Zone and Puts one of her Doc Mcstuffins DVD in Toy Jail Stella:After 5 Minutes Rina done her time in the Chill Out Zone Julia:Rina You been placed here for not listening to me,What you need to say? Rina:Sorry Julia:Thank You No Entry Zone Stella:I noticed that Rina Sneaks off to Daddy's work office to watch a movie so I wanna introduce the No Entry Zone Goodbye Sippy Cup Stella:Rina is 4 years old and she dosent need her Sippy Cup so I got her a brand new big girl cup,you need to tell her that she dosent need her Sippy Cup,we gonna throw it away Julia:Rina I Don't like to tell you but Me and Daddy have decided to get rid of your Sippy Cup,Ok Because you don't need...... Moans Rina:No Mummy No Ken:Look what Mummy Got You Julia:Its all of the Princess,Theres Snow White,Aurora,Belle,Cinderella and Ariel,You Like Disney Princess,Don't You Rina:Yeah But I WANT MY SIPPY CUP BACK Ken:No we are done with Sippy Cup Period Stella:Thats when Fireworks goes off Screaming and Crying Rina:GIVE IT BACK MY SIIIPPPYYYY CUUUUPPPP, you evil witch! Ken:(Shouts)NO YOU ARE DONE WITH THE SIPPY CUP,ITS TIME FOR A BIG GIRL CUP Julia:So Be Like a Grown Up Knock it off Rina: No! Stella:Don't Give In Julia:If you don't give me the Sippy Cup I will place you in the Chill Out Zone Rina:IM KEEPING MY ducking SIPPY CUP AND I WANT IT MY WAY or I will pee in my ducking pants!!! (She hits Julia) Julia:Alright Chill Out Zone and Stay here for 10 Minutes Takes the Sippy Cup off Her and Ken Puts Rina's Tangled The Series Rapunzel Doll In Toy Jail Cries and starts throwing books at her parents Ken:Chill Out Young Lady Puts Rina's Trolls Sticker Book In Toy Jail Rina: Gimmie my sticker book, you Horrible beast!!!! I want Rapunzel!!! (Screeches) Minutes Later Julia:You Been Placed here because you refuse to hand me your Sippy Cup,You Need to say Sorry Rina:Sorry Julia:Thank You,Are you Ready to Drink out of your Big Girl Cup like a Brave Big Girl Rina:Yes Shopping Stella:The Next Day when Mum is taking the kids shopping to get their cousin a birthday Present Julia:We gonna get your Cousin a Birthday Present Rina:NO GET IT ONLINE you old-fashioned twit! Julia:No We are not shopping online Family are at the Shop Stella:I Will Love is to see Rina holding the Cart Julia:Rina You Have to Hold the Cart Stella:Its not long before Rina Begins to Misbehaves by letting go of the cart when she sees some Frozen Merch Looks at the Frozen Merch such as Dolls Julia:Now you let go of the cart so that means you gonna hold the cart the whole time that means you Lost Your Aurora Light Up Wand Writes on her Notepad and she writes Rina's Aurora Light up Wand Lets go of the Cart and tries to get 2 Tubs of Mini Oreos but Julia Stops Her Julia:Dont EVER Let go of the Cart that means You Lost Your Snow White Doll Rina: I don't care!!!! Writes Rina's Snow White Doll on her Notepad Runs to Sweets Section and tries to get a Elsa Pez and Julia Caught Her Julia:Im not gonna tell you again,Hold The Cart Rina: NO! I'm not holding the motherf***ing cart! Shut up mommy! Writes Rinas Trolls Imagine Ink and Small Minnie Mouse Plush on the Notepad Stella:And Then Rina is giving her Last Chance Gets bag of Haribo Star Mix Julia:Thats it you had your last chance and Now you gonna Hold the cart and don't Let go Writes Rina's Rapunzel costume on her Notepad Got ITunes Gift Card and Simon Got Jelly Beans and Paw Patrol Mystery Box Stella:After we paid for everything Rina wants the Gumball Rina:I WANT A GUMBALL Julia:No Stella:She was screaming most of the time (Rina hits Julia) Julia:Come back to the cart Please Rina:I WANT A GUMBALL Julia:That's it Twilight Sparkle Doll is going Stella:I Want you to Hold the Cart and stop throwing a fit,Right now Thank You Stella:After we got Home Mum Dragged Rina into Chill out Zone Rina: Leggo of me you evil witch!!! You dirty, filthy prick!!! (She starts kicking Julia in the leg repeatedly and punching her) Puts Rina's Aurora Light Up Wand,Disney Store Snow White Doll,Trolls imagine Ink,Small Minnie Mouse,Disney Store Rapunzel Costume and Equestria Girls Twilight Sparkle doll in to Toy Jail Rina: that does it, I'm peeing in my pants right now!!! (Rina pees in her pants) Julia: Oh, no. She peed in her pants. Bye Bye Pacifier Stella:So Ive Made this Book,Ok,This is for Rina Before we do that I will love Sophie and Simon to tell Rina about them giving up their Pacifier Sophie:When i was 3 years old,Right I threw my Pacifier into the wishing well and wished for anything and the day later I got Spending Money so I brought a Minnie Mouse Plush Simon:I Gave up when I was about your age and gave my Pacifier to the Hospital and they sent me a cars playset that I use on my shelf I got Lighting McQueen and Mater. Julia:See Rina,They been very Brave about giving up the pacifier ok you can do the same thing but I'm a special way,Ok,This is a very Special Book that Stella Made You Taking the Kids to school Stella: (interview) "The next morning, Mom got the kids up, dressed, brushed and ready for school. She made breakfast, packed their lunches, brushed their hair and then loaded them into her van and drove Simon, Sophie and Rina off to school." Julia: Bye, kids. Have a good day at school. I love you! Arriving Home from School Bag Reveal is playing with her Ariel and Rapunzel Doll Stella Goes Away for few Days Phone Call Julia:Hi Aunt Anna:Hi I like to let you know about Brandon and Georgia's 8th Birthday Party,They are having a Paw Patrol Theme (Rina is listening) Julia:Yes Aunt Anna:Yeah I got your Permission Slip In my Office see you soon. Oh, do any of your kids have any food allergies that I should know about? Julia:Ok Bye Getting Ready Julia:Once we are getting Ready Rina wants to see Her Friend Ruby Rina:Can I go to Ruby's House? Please? Julia:No we gonna get ready for your cousins Birthday Rina:I WANT TO SEE RUBBBBYYYY Ken:Not today we gonna get ready!!! wears pink hair bow, Black Skirt and Pink Shirt and Simon wears his Shirt and Blue Jeans Julia:If you go to Rubys House you will lose Your Poppy Plush,Ok and now get changed in a Positive Manner,Young Lady Rina:I WANT TO GO TO RUBYS house! If you don't let me go, I'll pee in my pants!!!! Julia:No Another Time,we are going to the party and that's it,You gonna deal with it,Be a Grown Up Rina: That does it! I am going to pee in my pants! (She pees in her pants) Julia: She peed in her pants. Oh, no. You do not pee your pants. That was bad. You are in big trouble, Missy. At Aunt Annas House Julia:Rina,Listen it will be No Tweenies, Rugrats, and Noddy for Today Rina:I WANT Rugrats! I'll pee in my pants!!!! Julia:No Theres No Rugrats, Tweenies, and Noddy, They are having a Paw Patrol party and that's is that. Stop acting like a spoiled brat. Rina: Fine, I'll go back to the car and wait in there until the party is done. I hate dogs!!! (Rina goes back to the car and sits in there, but Julia pulls her out of the car) is wearing a Paw Patrol Costume and Georgia Wears Tessie costume Brandon:Hi Georgia:Thanks for coming Patrol Music Playing in the Background the "Barkery" station, the kids are decorating their own dog bones, homemade puppy masks and doggie treats. There is also a House-for-one The Table we see Paw print Fries, dog bone, ,Lemon Drops, pizza, chips, Noddy Cupcakes, and Noddy Birthday Cake The Drinks Table there's Pup graham crackers, Chase Blueberry Juice, Rubble's Lemonade, Marshall's Cranberry Squash, Rocky's Apple Jucie and Skye's Raspberry Juice Rina: "I still want Tweenies and Rugrats, and Noddy!" Simon: "Shut up!!!" Julia: "Simon!!!!" Sophie: "This is not Rugrats, Tweenies, and Noddy, Rina. This is Paw Patrol." Rina: "I WANT RUGRATS ANYWAY, YOU BUTTFuckinG SON OF A Bitch!!!!" (She starts hitting Sophie) Ken: "Rina, you don't yell at your sister like that!!!" Uncle Jon: We Booked The Magic show and a Bounce house to come in Brandon: Don't mind we can watch the movie Aunt Anna: Of course, I'll arrange that for you (Rina secretly switches the Paw Patrol Movie and replaces it with a filthy X-rated pornographic DVD since her Tweenies Song Time DVD, Noddy Movie and Rugrats The Movie were already confiscated) Rina:I Hate Paw Patrol!!!! I still want Tweenies, Rugrats, and Noddy as a theme. I Know I will ruin the Party for fun and ruin Brandon's life. Changed from Paw Patrol Music to Rugrats Theme Song Uncle Jon:Who changed the music? Rina: "RUGRATS, TWEENIES, AND NODDY ROCKS!!!!!!! Losers!!!!!!" (Flips everyone off) Julia: "That's it, Rina!!! You lost your Disney Incredibles Imagine Ink book!!!" Jon Puts Paw Patrol Music Back On Brandon: "Guess what I got for Xbox One Lego Harry Potter." Georgia: "Cool! Tickets to Disney On Ice show and I got a Rapunzel costume made by my Nana." Aunt Anna:That's Cool Brandon:I Got Lanyard which is Paw Patrol Begins Smashing one of the Cupcakes Aunt Anna:Not the Cupcakes Friends Mother 1:I'll Bring Spare ones since I work at the bakery Julia:That does it! Your Dora the Explorer DVD is gone as well." Begins Ripping the Decorations in 41 Pieces and taking off her clothes. Then she proceeds to put diapers on people Julia: "That's it!!!!! You lost your Shopkins Top Trumps!!!" Spits at Magician and begins drawing on the walls Julia:And Your Crayons are gone as well Rina: "Diapers for you. I have a diaper for you in case you need to take a s***." Sophie: "What's going on here?" Julia: "I don't know, Soph. Maybe your sister's doing this diaper s*** again!!!" Sophie: "Uh-oh." begins smashing the hot dogs Rina: "Yo mama's so black, she could show up naked to a funeral. Yo mama's so black, when she puts on yellow lipstick, she looks like a cheese burger. Yo mama's so black when she eats chocolate cake she has to put white gloves on." starts showing some serious signs of a food allergy as his skin, face, lips, and fingers are swelling up, and then throwing up. Someone spiked his burger, fries and chips with something he is allergic to — tree nuts puts the movie on and it is a filthy X porno movie Sophie: “Hold on!!!!!!! That is not Paw Patrol.” releases a jar full of cockroaches and red ants escapes into the backyard, laughing. She escapes to another house Julia: "WE ARE GOING HOME!!!!" Rina: "Good!" Simon: "Already?" Julia: "I'm sorry, Si, but your ungrateful sister has ruined this party!!!!!" Ken: "Let's say goodbye to everyone at the party then we're leaving!!!!" Rina: (not bothering to look at the grown-ups in the eyes) "Goodbye to everyone at the party then we're leaving!" Julia: "No, Rina, just say goodbye!" Rina: "Goodbye you stupid queer, hope I don't see you again!" Uncle Jon: "Here are your bags." Ken: "Sorry. Another time?" Rina: "DROP DEAD, YOU MOTHERFuckers!!!" escapes her parents and starts putting diapers on Brandon and Georgia Julia: "RINA, COME ON!!!!!" grabs Rina by the hand and the family leave the house Rina: I could just kill you!!!! hits Julia, when paramedics arrive to take Brandon to the hospital for allergies cut to: the car, Rina kicks the seat Aftermath Julia: "Sophie, Simon, go and play upstairs while we deal with this problem." and Simon go upstairs Julia: "And as for you Rina, This is absolutely the last birthday party your father and I will ever take you to until you can behave properly." Rina: "Good! I never liked birthday parties! I never liked ugly, stupid, Brandon and Georgia either!" Ken: "The next time we go to a birthday party, you will be staying with Grandma, young lady! See if you like it." Rina: "Good! Maybe I'll torture that damn, motherf***ing ugly, old prick to death!!! Why don't you calm down before you s-*** in your pants. In fact, I have a diaper for you. I'll even light grandma on fire." (Rina throws books at Ken and Julia, and breaks many priceless antiques in the house, and pushes the china cabinet over) Ken: "And you WILL have write an apology letter to Brandon and Georgia and their mommy! Also, you will never see Ruby again!" Rina: "I WILL STILL GO AND SEE RUBY!!!!!!!" Julia: "You will never see Ruby or any of your friends ever again and you will go to bed early if you continue this behavior or else you will lose your Cinderella costume and your Baby Anabell dolls." writes an apology letter to Brandon, Georgia, and Aunt Anna under Ken and Julia's supervision Rina (writes): Dear Brandon and Georgia and Aunt Anna, I'M NOT SORRY FOR WHAT I DID!!! I'M MOVING IN WITH RUBY!!!!! I NEVER LIKED YOU OR YOUR STUPID SMELLY HOUSE!!!!!!" Ken:"It was not fair to anybody that we had to leave. You've inconvienienced everyone. We're very Upset and Disappointed with You Rina." Rina:DROP DEADwanker Julia:CUT IT OUT RINA Ken:THAT's IT CHILL OUT ZONE Holds Rina's Arm Hard and Drags her to the Chill out zone Rina: (kicks Ken in the balls) let go of me you fa****t! Ken:I'm Very sick of your Rude and rotten Attitude Rina: (mocks Ken) "I'm very sick of your rude and rotten attitude..." Puts Rina's Disney Incredibles Imagine Ink,Shopkins Top Trumps,Dora the Explorer DVD and Disney Store Cinderella Deluxe Costume in Toy Jail Rina:Leave me alone you son of the bitch Julia:You Know What Rina,your TV privileges are also gone for two days and absolutely no friends until further Pewww! What is that awful smell? runs upstairs to her bedroom, locks the door, grabs her Disney Incredibles suitcase and overnight bag, throws her Captain Underpants, Shimmer and Shine, Shopkins and Hatchimals things in them, and runs away to Ruby's house Runs to Ruby's House Ruby:I'm sorry, I'm Not Friends with you anymore Rina. Mommy won't let me be friends with you anymore. She says you are a bad influence. I hope you understand. She doesn't want me to play with you anymore Rina:But Ruby Ruby:Im Sorry Rina It's Over, please understand and Julia Caught Rina and drags her by the ear back to the house as Rina starts hitting Julia Julia: Ow! Ouch! Ouch! hits Ken puts Rina back on the Chill Out Zone and Ken Puts Tweenies books into Toy Jail Rina: Fuck you bitch!!!! Unpacks her Suitcase and Bag Rina: I hate you! You are an evil witch!!!! Julia:You Know she's not going to win (spanks Rina with a hairbrush) She will be wearing diapers from now on. Rina: (shouting) I could just kill you! Parent Evaluation/DVD Meeting Reinforcements The Nanny leaves for good Family Update Category:Transcripts Category:Transcripts with Birthday Parties Category:Episode transcripts Category:Unfinished Transcripts Category:Unfinished Pages